


Somewhere over the rainbow

by CaptainGay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Basically, Established Cranscott, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Lee Scott/Billy Cranston - Freeform, Jealous Kim, Like Im not kidding how slow it is, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Tommy is native hawaiian, Tommy is nonbinary, Trini is suave, kim is a bi mess, zack taylor/tommy oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGay/pseuds/CaptainGay
Summary: Tommy Oliver was a stranger who would never have met the Power Rangers until they found a shining green coin off the coast of Oahu during their weekly surfing session.Or The Power Rangers go to Hawaii to find the Green Ranger, who is a badass, nonbinary Native Hawaiian. Trini is very gay and Kim gets very jealous.





	1. Even Power Rangers Use Bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Trimberly fic, so bear with me.
> 
> I was vacationing in Maui when I became Inspired.
> 
> Previously titled "I wanna get lei'd" and rated Teen for swearing, alcohol consumption, and suggestive (sexual) content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only went back through this once, so sorry if I missed any mistakes, or if its just bad writing.

The school year had ended and the rangers planned on making the most of the two months of freedom (besides daily training) they had. For their first day of summer, the group decided to have a BBQ and swim party at Kim's house.

Jason, always the dad, was at the grill while Trini, Zack, and Billy were playing with water guns in the grass. Kim was inside making fresh lemonade from the lemons her mother had brought home from some friend Kim couldn't remember anything about besides the fact that she was one of the only people to remain friends with the Harts after the photo incident.

Though she had kept all of the windows and doors closed, to keep the cool air from escaping the house, Kim could hear the happy screams and shouts of her friends outside as they sprayed cold water on each other. Kim smiled to herself at her friends' antics. She felt adoration and love swell in her chest and she sighed, content. _How did I get so lucky?_

Kim knew her friends didn't really _save_ her, they just pushed her to be better, but she liked to think they did. The four of them were the best thing that ever happened to Kim, besides becoming a Power Ranger, and Trini. On second thought, Trini might top that list.

Trini was someone and something completely different than what she had before. Trini was something extraordinary. Kim couldn't remember ever having such a sassy and sarcastic friend that she could joke around with without having to really think about what she said before she said it. Trini could throw almost anything back in a conversation. Of course, Kim never said anything to hurt Trini, but around her, she didn't have to be overly careful. Trini wasn't the type to fly off the handle at little things like Rebecca and Amanda were. Kim could make crude jokes and expect a crude answer back instead of a disgusted, "what the fuck is wrong with you, thinking that shit?" from Rebecca or a "ew, thats stupid" from Amanda.

She felt like she could tell Trini anything without changing their friendship. Sure, Trini chastised her for what she did to Amanda, but she still supported her and believed in her. _"You're a good person, Kim. One bad choice doesn't out weigh all the good you've done. Plus, the power coins don't just choose anyone. They don't choose bad people."_ That was the most heartfelt thing Trini had ever said to her, without following it up with something snarky.

But there was more to Trini than just how easy it was to talk to her. She was also easy to be quiet around. With any of Kim's old friends, she felt pressured to keep up a conversation, they couldn't just sit in silence and do nothing like her and Trini. A good portion of their time, they just layed around and watched tv, or read, or did homework, or cuddled.

That was another thing Kim loved; cuddling with Trini. Or just touching her in general: legs pressed against each other when sitting next to each other, knees bumping when sitting across, gently pushing the other's shoulder with their own on hikes, holding hands, hugging, anything to be closer.

Kim was always a touchy person. She liked to give hugs and hold hands. Her go-to move for comforting someone was to put a hand on their shoulder, their arm, their back, or just give them a hug. (It was hard to hold herself back from touching Billy at first, but she learned not to touch him without consent quickly because she loved him.) But with Trini, it was ten times worse. She was drawn to the shorter girl like a magnet. She couldn't ever get close enough, it seemed. It didn't help that Trini's skin was _so soft_ and her hair was so much fun to play with, run her fingers through, or braid.

She was snapped out of her reverie by the sharp pain of cutting her finger. She had been cutting the last lemon for the lemonade when she accidentally cut herself in the process and, of course, got lemon juice in the wound. It burned. Kim dropped the knife and sucked at the small cut. _Thats what I get for dreaming about Trini._

She quickly went to the drawer that had miscellaneous items and pulled out a bandaid. Power Rangers themed, funny. Zack had bought them all a box for end of the school year presents. Kim looked in the box and saw she only had one yellow ranger bandaid left. (If anyone asked, she would never tell them that she had only used the ones with Trini on it.) _Ironic. She caused me to cut myself and now she's helping it heal._

Kim pushed aside all thoughts of Trini and finished making the lemonade. She added extra sugar because Trini and Zack whined when it was too sour. Kim walked out of the house, a pitcher of homemade lemonade in one hand and color coded cups in the other.

Kim took one look at the sight before her as she walked out the house and almost stopped dead in her tracks. The warmth in her chest swelled again. She wanted to take a picture of that moment, of her family: Jason at the grill, Billy floating in a donut innertube, Trini and Zack having a water fight. It was perfect.

Kim again had to push aside her thoughts. She had one job: make and serve lemonade. So, technically two jobs. But they were simple. She couldn't fuck it up.

She was wrong.

All it took was Trini's bubbly laughter to hit Kim's ears and she was a goner. Kim almost face planted into the outdoor table, but caught herself just in time. The pitcher was still safe in her hand, some lemonade had spilled, and the cups had slipped from her grasp and fallen on the ground. She quickly set the lemonade down on the table, almost hard enough to shatter the glass. She stooped down to pick up the cups and hoped to god nobody was watching because they would surely see her frantic movements and beet red face. Trini's laugh was just so beautiful and pure happiness that it made Kim trip up (physically or mentally) every time she heard it.

Kim stood up straight, brushed off her shirt, took a deep breath, willed away the blush, and acted like nothing happened. Then she turned around to find Jason looking at her, eyebrow raised and smiling knowingly. Her blush came back full force and she looked to the others, but no one had seen her almost fall.

"You okay, Kim?" Jason turned back to flip the burgers.

"Yeah.. I'm fine," she barely choked out.

"Good. Cause it almost looked like you tripped when Trini laughed." She could hear the smile as he said it. She could burn holes in his back with her glare.

"I did no such thing. Its just a bit slippery. I keep telling them to be careful with the splash, those two like to run around the pool. One day, they'll slip on the water they splashed out of the pool and crack their heads open." She took a deep breath when she was done rambling and turned to face Jason again. (When had she turned away to stare at Trini's hair reflecting the sunlight?) He gave her a Look, obviously knowing where she was staring.

"Right," he deadpanned. The mood shifted with the next words out his mouth, "why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Way to cut to the chase." He shrugged. Kim walked up next to the grill to stand closer tp him. She didn't want any of the others hearing this conversation. He let her gather her thoughts. She took a breath and went for it, "I'm scared."

"What is there to be scared of?"

"I'm afraid it will change the group dynamic if she doesn't like me back. It could ruin our friendship. I know she's gay, but that doesn't mean she likes me."

"I'm going to stop you there. Alright, first, I'm pretty sure Trini's got a crush on you or, at least, you are the bestest friend she has ever had. So where's the harm if you tell her? If she likes you? Great! Then date. If she doesn't? No worries. She will still be your best friend. She loves you too much for that to break you guys apart. The group dynamic won't change. We will all still love each other. We will all still be friends. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Jace. That helped a little. But, I'm just not ready yet. I don't know when I will be." She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Take your time, but do it fast. I don't want you to miss your chance, though I doubt anyone could be more desirable than you," he winked to ease the tension.

"God, that's cheesy. But, thank you." She paused. "How did you do it? Ask Billy out?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck as he piled the patties on a plate and turned of the grill. His face almost looked sunburnt by how hard he was blushing.

"Well, it was a little akward. He didn't really get what I was asking at first. But it was so worth it just to see his smile when he understood what I was doing. Its better now, the communication I mean. It also helps that our 'ranger senses' are so strong between us. Once we got our feelimgs out in the open, it feels like our connection through the grid is better. Of course, our grid connection was always very strong, but it was hard for me to distinguish. I can fell all of our connections, but Billy's is easiest to tap into. I guess.. " he couldn't finish what he was about to say when a small basketball came flying at his face.

He caught it, barely. Zack was grinning from ear to ear, Trini laughed, looking a little sheepish, and Billy looked on from the other side of the pool, worry etched into his face.

"Hey, those burgers done? I'm famished," Zack yelled over to him, already swimming to the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, they're done. You're lucky we have ranger reflexes, or I would have beat your ass for hitting me in the face," Jason was joking, but Zack caught on to the underlying threat.

"Or B would've," Trini teased as she walked up to stand beside Kim.

"Alright, so maybe I would deserve that, _IF_ I hit him," Zack pointed a finger at Trini with the overenunciation. Jason only blushed and set the burgers down on the table.

The others sat down at the table and started making their bugers, but Trini grabbed Kim's arm to hold her back.

"Sorry Zack interrupted you guys. It looked like an important conversation," Trini looked up at Kim with a hint of guilt in her eyes, but she quickly cast them down when Kim didn't look away.

"Its fine. He was just gushing about Billy. Super interesting, but not life or death," Kim felt like she stabbed herself in the gut when the lie rolled off her tounge and Trini bought it so quickly. It wasn't a big lie and it wouldn't hurt Trini, but Kim hated how easy it was to lie to her and how willingly Trini took it, without a second guess.

There wasn't a moment of silence between the five of them the rest of the day. There were many instances of someone collapsing on the ground in a laughing fit, most of the time it was Zack after he teased Trini or made her do something embarrassing infront of Kim (Kim never got why it was so funny, she was unaware of the reasons for Zack's teasing. Jason would smirk at the girls or laugh along.) But sometimes it was Jason rolling on the floor, holding his stomach. Billy was the best roaster of the team and Zack always set himself up for it.

But now the sky was getting darker and the neighborhood was turning in for the night. The rangers were getting quieter as their energy left with the sun. Billy, Jason, and Zack had gone inside to play video games while Trini and Kim picked up everything outside.

Once they were done cleaning up, Kim layed down by the edge of the pool and looked up at the sky. The concrete was still warm underneath and the stars were just beginning to shine overhead. Kim watched out of the corner of her eye as Trini sat down beside her and heard the splash of Trini's feet entering the water.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, Kim looking up at the stars and Trini swishing her feet in the water. Then Trini grabbed Kim's hand and gently tugged on her arm.

"What?" Kim slowly sat up and looked over to Trini. Trini was looking away and Kim immediately got distracted by how the moon shined off of her hair. Trini just looked _so beautiful_ right then. Nobody could blame her for getting lost in Trini's beauty, the way her hair would shine when a breeze would blow through her hair, how soft her hand was in Kim's, or how her eyes sparkled and looked deeper in the low light, and her pretty lips which were moving and _oh god she's saying something._

"Are you just going to sit there staring or are you going to lay down again?" Kim opened and closed her mouth, no response came to mind. She saw the end of Trini's mouth quirk up. Trini dipped her head, motioning to her lap, and pulled Kim's arm toward her.

Kim stared blankly at Trini for a few moments before it clicked. Trini was offering Kim to use her lap as a pillow. Kim let out a soft "oh" and layed back down, now with her head on Trini's lap.

It took all of Kim's focus just to keep her breathing steady. Trini was warm, her hands were running through Kim's hair, and even from an unflattering angle, the sight of Trini with the stars above took Kim's breath away. 

They stayed like that for a while, Trini watching the stars and Kim watching Trini. The motion of Trini running her hands through Kim's hair was starting to put her to sleep. Kim let out a yawn and rubbed at her eyes. Before she could put her hand back down on her stomach where it was resting before, Trini grabbed it.

"What's this?" Trini asked with a laugh. "Can't get enough of me so you used a bandaid with me on it?"

Kim let out a laugh that she hoped didn't sound as akward as she felt. She was just glad the night hid her blush.

"It was just the first one I grabbed," that was a lie, she chose it on purpose, "I don't even know why I grabbed one in the first place. Ranger healing and all. It was probably done healing hours ago."

Trini hummed in response. She carefully took the bandaid off Kim's finger and tilted her hand toward the faint light coming from the house.

"Its just a small scar now. You must've cut yourself pretty good to leave a mark."

"Yeah I guess," Kim couldn't form a proper reply, she was too busy staring at Trini's face and holding back the urge to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Trini's eyes shifted away from Kim's hand to look her in the eyes. She then brought the hand up to her face and gently kissed the scar on her finger. Kim felt her heart stop beating. Trini maintained eye contact the entire time and laced her fingers with Kim's.

Kim let out a stuttered breath. Trini looked like she was about to say something when a crash was heard inside the house. They were going to ignore it when suddenly the sliding door was opened and Zack stepped out.

"Oh my god, you guys. You won't believe it," he yelled out across the pool. Trini tore her eyes away to glare at him and, much to Kim's dismay, let go of her hand.  
  
"The fuck is it, Taylor?"

"Come inside! We have to show you." He then turned around and disappeared into the house.

Trini mumbled out an apology as she lifted Kim's head off of her lap and stood up. Kim sat up and watched Trini walk into the house, not once turning back to look at her.

_What the fuck just happened?_


	2. Aloha and Welcome to Beautiful Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The location of the green power coin is revealed: Waianae, Hawaii. The Rangers must find the green power coin before it falls into the wrong hands without leaving Angel Grove unprotected.
> 
> Next stop: Oahu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Trimberly week, but I didn't have the motivation to write seven one shots, so instead, I worked on this. I'm sorry, its a little sad and angsty, but Trimberly bonding.
> 
> This is so not beta'd, but oh well.
> 
> I hope yall like it!

“But it’s such a good game! Come on. Please?” Zack pouted at Trini, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

“No Zack, I am not paying forty dollars to help you look cool in a video game.”

Kim smiled and shook her head. Zack had been trying to convince Trini to buy Overwatch for the sole purpose of making sure he didn’t die in matches and helping him get ‘play of the game’. They had been going back and forth the entire hike up the quarry and only paused when they jumped off the cliff and swam into the pit.

“There's lesbians.” Jason tried not to burst out laughing at Zack’s last ditch effort to convince Trini, and ended up snorting.

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean-”

“Rangers,” Zordon’s disembodied voice boomed throughout the cave. “I need to speak to you.”

“Oooh somebody’s in trouble.”

“Zack, you’re one of them.” Trini smacked the back of Zack’s head as she walked past him and up the steps into the ship.

The rest of the team followed the yellow ranger. As Kim passed Zack, still standing where Trini left him and rubbing the back of his head, she heard him mumbling something about Trini being salty.

Zordon and Alpha 5 were suspiciously quiet when the five teenagers entered the room. Kim tried to get a read on Zordon’s face, but she was never able to understand his facial expressions, he looked like one of those goddamn pin art toys she used to have when she was little. Alpha 5, however, looked extremely nervous, or as nervous as an ancient robot from an alien planet could look.

After a few moments of silence, Billy spoke up, “you two are acting weird. You know I’m not good reading facial expressions or body language, but I can tell there is definitely something off here.”

“Agreed. You brought us in here, might as well tell us what it is,” Trini folded her arms and gave Zordon a look halfway between a glare and confusion.

“It's the green power coin.”

The air felt like it had been sucked out of her lungs. Kim couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t do anything but stare wide-eyed up at Zordon. Her mind, however, raced a mile a minute.

Was it Rita? Would she come back and kill them? Would they have to watch Billy die in front of them _again_? Was it some other danger? Where was the coin? Could they get to it before someone else? Was it too late?

Kim looked to her left: Zack had lost all color and looked like he was about to faint while Trini’s face was scrunched up painfully, Kim knew she was fighting back tears. Kim looked to her right: Billy looked like he was going to vomit and Jason’s fists were clenched so tight Kim believed he could actually break his own fingers or pop a vein.

“I know what you all are thinking, but it is not Rita.” The five rangers all sighed in unison. “The morphing grid was quiet for the past few months after you defeated Rita. There was not even a whisper to the whereabouts of the green power coin. I was separated from Rita when you ‘slapped her to space’ and hadn’t been found until-” Zordon cut himself off.

“Until? Until when, Zordon?” Jason almost yelled out the words.

“Until a week ago.”

“A week? And you decided it would be a great idea to keep this from us? You said I was the leader! How could you keep this from _me_? How can I protect my team when I don’t even know there’s a possible threat?” Jason had stormed up to the wall, shouting at Zordon while the other four remained silent, still shocked at the news.

“I did not intend to lie to you or put you in any danger. I just did not want to place more stress on your shoulders. I knew you had ‘finals’ in your schooling and I understood it was very important that you all did well on them. If I had told you, you would have been distracted from your schooling. I am coming to understand that your jobs as Power Rangers, while vital to the preservation of life on Earth, cannot be put before your well-beings.”

“He has a point, Jason.” Billy had walked up next to the red ranger and took his hand.

Jason looked down at their hands, then up to Billy’s face, and Kim could see the tension leave his body.

“Alright,” Jason spoke at a normal volume again, but his tone was still slightly harsh. “Where is it? What do we have to do?”

“The green power coin was activated last week off the coast of Oahu near Waianae. The power coins can only be activated when they chose a Ranger and since I saw no darkness surrounding the Green Ranger when I looked into the morphing grid, I can assure you, the coin has chosen a new Ranger and Rita is no more.”

Kim heard someone sigh to her left and, looking over, saw that Trini had sat down on the ground where she had been standing, her arms wrapped around her legs, which she had pulled into her chest, and her head resting on her knees. She looked so small (Well… smaller than usual.)

Zack, on the other hand, looked ecstatic. His smile was wide and he bounced slightly on the balls of his feet.

“We’re going to fucking Hawaii,” Zack cheered.

“Zack!’

“Sorry, Billy. We’re going to freaking Hawaii,” Zack corrected himself.

Kim laughed at Zack, who had begun to do a little dance. Trini lifted her head up to watch Zack and even let out a small smile.

Zack suddenly stopped dancing and frowned, “wait, how are we going to get to Hawaii?”

“That, Rangers, will be up to you. I am unable to help you with that. Training is cancelled for today. I want you all to go plan your trip. Remember, time is of the essence. Tomorrow, we will discuss the finer details.” With that, Zordon’s face disappeared from the wall.

The five of them stood around for a few moments, still processing all of what they had been told.

“Well, you heard what Zordon said. Training is cancelled. Go on. Plan your trip. Enjoy your day off.” Alpha 5 began making shooing motions with his lanky arms.

Zack took off toward the entrance to the cave, his hollering echoed throughout the ship. Jason and Billy made their way toward Kim and Trini.

“Trini, you okay?” Billy asked. Trini looked up at them and gave them a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She nodded.

“Go on, I will meet you guys later.” Jason looked over at Kim. They exchanged a glance.

“Okay. See you later,” Jason said and tugged Billy’s arm gently to make him follow him outside. Kim remained where she was, watching her two friends leave hand-in-hand.

Once they were out of earshot, Kim walked up to Trini. The yellow ranger was looking at her feet and wouldn’t acknowledge Kim’s presence.

Kim looked over to Alpha 5, who hadn’t left his spot by the wall. She motioned with her head to the door. Alpha 5 tilted his head, as if confused, then straightened up and threw up his hands.

“Oh. I just remembered this one thing that I must do in the opposite side of the ship!” He then took off toward the door. Kim laughed at his retreating form. She heard a small grunt that resembled a laugh and looked down at Trini. She was smiling a half-smile again, something was obviously wrong.

“What’s up?” Kim nudged Trini with her foot.

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

After Trini made no response other than a shrug of her shoulders, Kim sat down next to her and copied her sitting position, but hugged her ankles instead of her knees.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Trini shrugged again. “How about we go to Krispy Kreme?”

Trini let out a sigh, then, “fine, but you’re paying.”

“Anything to put a smile back on that pretty face.” Kim smiled at Trini and stood up, offering her hand to help the other girl up. Kim swore she could see Trini blushing, but soon she was standing and turning to walk toward the door.

 

* * *

 

Trini had been quiet the entire hike, and the car ride, and at Krispy Kreme.

Kim was worried. What had Zordon said that had made her so upset? Rita was gone, that was a good thing. She couldn’t hurt them any longer.

Kim was lost in thought, staring at the last piece of donut in front of her. The last piece of donut.

She remembered the first time they had gone to Krispy Kreme. It was the first time the two of them had actually hung out together without the boys. There wasn’t much talking. Kim tried to make conversation, but Trini would give short responses that didn’t let her continue the topic any further. But it wasn’t completely awkward. At the end, Trini had stabbed the last piece of donut with her fork, challenging Kim to a duel for that donut piece.

The little competition ended with the fork in Trini’s hand, making her the winner, but Kim wouldn’t have it. She wrapped her fingers around Trini’s hand and guided the fork to her mouth. She ate the donut, keeping eye contact with Trini the entire time. Looking back, it hadn’t been the most rational or well thought out decision she made that day (she hadn’t thought it out at all), but the look on Trini’s face made it well worth it. Trini was obviously shocked and, if it wasn’t just wishful thinking on Kim’s part, looked a little turned on. Mostly, Kim was glad she had gotten Trini to laugh and smile then.

Looking at the last piece of donut, Kim wanted to make Trini laugh and smile again. So, she stuck her fork into the donut and raised one eyebrow at Trini. Trini looked at the donut, then at Kim’s face. She smirked. Success, Kim made her smile.

This time, when it was over, Kim was the winner. But Kim was a sucker, she _really_ wanted to see Trini’s smile, the one she saved for Kim (or Kim hoped it was saved for her, she hadn’t seen Trini smile like that at any of the boys).

Kim tilted the fork at Trini, waving the donut in the air.

“You can have it. I just wanted to challenge you.” Trini smirked again, but it was different this time. Maybe it was just Kim and her feelings, but there was something in Trini’s eyes that wasn’t entirely innocent or platonic.

Before Kim could question it, Trini’s hand was wrapping around hers and her hand was being guided toward Trini’s face. Trini ate the donut off the fork, not breaking eye contact for a second.

Kim felt her face heat up and her breath leave her lungs. There was something inherently _sexual_ about that action that Kim hadn’t realized before.

_So that’s what it feels like. Huh. Should’ve thought of that before I did the same thing last time._

Then Trini was smiling at her with _that_ smile. The smile that shone brighter than any star in the sky and took Kim’s breath away. _Alright, chill. No need to be all mushy._ Kim smiled back. Everything was going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

Halfway through the car ride to her house, Kim’s phone dinged. She glanced down as she stopped at a red light, reading the preview of the notification on her lock screen.

 **1 New Message in Ranger Squad**  
_**Billy Blue:** So I checked out the prices of tickets to Oahu…_

Kim looked over at Trini. The other girl’s seat was reclined slightly and her eyes were closed. She wasn’t asleep: her eyebrows were drawn together, there was a slight frown on her face, and her breathing was not deep enough. Kim had been around Trini long enough to recognize when she was asleep, when she was faking being asleep, when she was meditating, and when she was thinking.

Although Trini was awake, she made no sign of having heard Kim’s phone chime or of having noticed her own phone buzzing in her pocket. (Kim had also been around Trini long enough to know she always kept her phone in vibration mode. She didn’t like not knowing when she received a notification, but didn’t want to catch anyone’s attention when her phone went off in public.)

Kim refocused her attention back on the road for a few more minutes until her phone dinged again.

 **2 New Messages in Ranger Squad**  
_**Billy Blue:** So I checked out the prices of tickets to Oahu..._  
_**Zack Attack:** I can’t afford those, I need all my $ for meds..._

A few moments later, her phone chimed again.

 **3 New Messages**  
_**Ranger Squad, Jase** _

“Someone’s popular,” Trini’s attempt at a joke fell flat. Kim looked over at her, but her eyes were still closed. Maybe everything wasn’t okay.

 

* * *

 

“Trini what is it?”

Trini, who was laying down on her back on Kim’s bed, looked up from her phone to Kim. She didn’t respond for a few moments, only stared at the other girl. Kim began feeling antsy. She didn’t like the silence between them in that moment and she didn’t like it when Trini just stared at her. (Okay maybe she liked it a little, but it made her think about her feelings, which was the uncomfortable part.) She swiveled in her desk chair to try and calm her nerves.

“What is what?” Trini turned back to her phone, adamant about not talking about whatever was bugging her.

“You know what I mean. What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing.” Kim sighed.

_Why can’t you ever open up to me? It takes hours of nagging just to get you to tell me something is wrong, much less what it is. I tell you everything. Well, not everything. But everything I want you to know. Why don’t you trust me?_

Instead of telling Trini what she was thinking, Kim said, “you already used that. I let it slide back in the ship, but don’t think I’m going to let you get away with bottling whatever this is up. You know that never turns out good.”

Trini sighed, placed her phone down next to her on the bed, and flipped over so she was laying on her stomach. She gave Kim a pointed look.

“Just talk to me,” Kim realized the moment the words left her mouth, the last time she had said that to Trini, the smaller girl jumped off a cliff to get away from talking about herself. Kim was afraid Trini might try to run again. Kim frowned.

“Relax, princess, I’m not going to run away again.” It was as if Trini could read her mind. If only she could read Trini’s, this would be much easier.

Kim gave her a small smile in reply, but remained quiet, hoping for Trini to keep talking.

“When, um, when Zordon told us he found the green power coin, I thought we had failed. That Rita was back and we wouldn’t be able to stop her.” Trini looked down at her hands. Kim hated seeing Trini so scared. She stood up and sat down on the bed beside Trini, trying to provide support and comfort.

Trini cleared her throat and continued, “Then Zordon tell us Rita is gone and at first I felt relieved and then, I don’t know, guilty? Ashamed?”

Kim reached over and gently rubbed small circles on Trini’s back.

“I let her control me for so long. I let the fear of her control me, my happiness for months. And now I know she has been gone this entire time. I don’t know. I feel like all those nightmares and panic attacks-” Trini choked back a sob.

Kim remembered Trini’s first panic attack.

_It was getting closer and closer to winter. That fall had been dry up until the end. The five of them were bundled up in multiple layers of clothes and were wrapped up in blankets. They sat as close to the bonfire as possible without catching anything on fire._

_Kim and Trini shared a blanket and Zack had teased them about it before Billy spoke up, “Jason and I are sharing a blanket and you’re not teasing us about it. Why?”_

_Jason and Trini had both gone completely red and Zack fell off his chair backwards from laughing too hard. Zack had promised Billy he would explain later._

_The five of them joked around for a while. Then, Kim suddenly felt a little drop of rain land on the end of her nose. She looked up and, in the dim light, could see the clouds above and some rain drops on their way down. Kim loved the rain growing up. She loved opening her window at night and falling asleep to the sound. She had looked down at Trini next to her, with a smile on her face. But when she was Trini, pale and wide-eyed, her smile faltered._

_“What’s wrong, Trini?”_

_“Rain,” was all of an answer she was able to give. Trini started hyperventilating and wouldn’t calm down, no matter what Kim tried._

_“I think she’s having a panic attack,” Billy pulled Jason and Zack away from Trini as he spoke._

_“Why?” Kim was holding Trini as securely as she could. Trini was wrapped in her arms, her hands clutching desperately at the front of Kim’s sweatshirt, but her eyes had a far away look in them._

_“It has something to do with the rain.”_

_Kim barely heard Trini when she mumbled something under her breath, but it sounded an awful lot like Rita._

_They had taken Trini to Kim’s car as fast as possible, Billy had even taken off his rain coat to hold over Trini’s head on the hike down even though he didn’t like the feeling of wet cotton clothes. Kim was about to drive Trini back home, when the girl suddenly grabbed onto Kim’s arm and shook her head. Her grip hurt, but Kim didn’t care. Kim drove to her own house._

_She made Trini wait in the car while she ran to get an umbrella. They hadn’t been very quiet when they went up the stairs to Kim’s room. (Kim explained Trini’s panic attack with few details the next morning to her parents. They had promised Kim that if anything like that happened ever again, Trini was more than welcome to stay at their house and they would do whatever they could to make her feel safe.)_

_Trini was trembling too much to be able to change her own clothes, so Kim had to take Trini’s shirt and pants off for her. Any other time and Kim would have been a blushing mess. She finally got Trini dry, in a pair of Kim’s pajamas, and under the covers._

_They didn’t sleep much that night. Trini was again wrapped up in Kim’s arms while she held on to the front of Kim’s shirt. She had explained in a whisper what happened when Rita came into her room, how she had awoken to the feeling of cold droplets of water on her face. She explained how once she had felt the rain, she had gone back to that moment, when she felt so helpless and vulnerable. She also explained her nightmares about Rita, and Billy dying, any all of them dying, and how often she got them and had to lay awake at night, looking up at the indent on her ceiling where Rita had been._

_Kim had carried an umbrella with her everywhere after that night._

Trini tried again, “I feel like all those nightmares and panic attacks were for nothing. Rita was gone, she couldn’t hurt me and yet-” She couldn’t hold it back anymore. She sat up and flung herself into Kim’s arms and began to cry, tucking her head between Kim’s neck and shoulder.

“And yet you were still afraid,” Kim finished for her. She felt Trini nod. “You didn’t know she was gone Trini. You don’t have to feel ashamed of your nightmares or panic attacks, all of us were scared. We understand what you’re feeling. Just because she is gone now, doesn’t mean what you feel is invalid. You’re allow to be scared. You went through so much. Anybody would get nightmares and panic attacks if they went through what you went through. You know I get nightmares sometimes. You know Billy does. You know Zack does. Even our fearless leader, Jason gets nightmares, too.”

Kim rubbed circles on Trini’s back and hugged her tighter. She heard Trini sniffle.

“I just don’t want them anymore, the nightmares and panic attacks,” Trini mumbled into Kim’s neck. The feeling of Trini’s lips on her skin sent a shiver down Kim’s spine, but it wasn’t appropriate. Trini needed comforting. Kim pushed her feelings aside.

“I know, baby. I hope they stop, too.” Kim didn’t mean to call Trini baby, but it just rolled off her tongue. Luckily, Trini didn’t point it out. She either didn’t notice, didn’t care, or didn’t have enough energy to tease Kim about it.

They stayed like that for a while. Trini cried until she couldn’t any more while Kim whispered sweet words and reassurances to her. Trini had begun to feel heavy in Kim’s arms. Kim leaned back and saw that Trini’s eyes were closed and her face was slack. She was asleep and she looked so peaceful. Kim gently picked her up and layed her down under the covers. It wasn’t that late in the day, but Trini could use a nap.

Once Trini was all tucked in, Kim tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned down to place a kiss on her temple. She then walked back over to her desk and picked up her phone as she sat down.

She unlocked her phone and went to her messages.

 

**Ranger Squad**

_**Billy Blue 11:05**_  
_So I checked out the prices of tickets to Oau. The cheapest is_  
_about $550 for one person one way._

 ** _Zack Attack 11:06_**  
_I cant afford those, I need all my $ for meds for my mom. Were_  
_going to have to figure something out. Maybe you guys can just go_  
_without me, we need someone to hold down the fort here anyway._

 ** _Red Rover 11:07_**  
_I kind of agree with Zack, we need someone to stay behind and_  
_protect Angel Grove while the others go to Hawaii. I would prefer_  
_two people stay behind in case something happens, though_  
_fingers crossed nothing does._

 

 

She then checked her messages from Jason.

 

 

**Jase**

_**11:07**_  
_I know Zack cant spare any money to help pay for tickets and I_  
_dont want to ask Billy. His mom would pay for Billys ticket, but_  
_theyre tight on money. I dont know much about Trini’s home life,_  
_but I think we both know how her mom would react._

 ** _11:08_**  
_I was thinking, since our parents are pretty well off, we could split_  
_the cost of three tickets between us? I know its asking for a lot,_  
_but three tickets is cheaper than five. I dont like leaving any of_  
_our team, but we need someone to stay behind and keep a_  
_watch out for anything._

 **_11:52_ **  
_Trinis mom would ban her from leaving Angel Grove without her or her_  
_father. I_ _don’t think June really trusts us. I mean,_ _we do keep Trini_ _out_  
_past_ _curfew and Trini sneaks out to hang out with us. I know shes_  
_gotten_ _grounded f_ _or sneaking out before they could leave for church_  
_so she could_ _go hang out with Zack. So I dont really blame her mom._  


**_11:53_ **  
_I do think we should be the ones to buy the tickets. I dont want to have_  
_to make anyone pay when they cant. We have the money and I’m_  
_sure my parents would be more than happy to buy tickets for my_  
_friends. They already know everybody’s financial situation. You know_  
_that super fancy engineering kit that just showed up on Billys doorstep_  
_for Christmas? My parents did that because they overheard Billy talk_  
_about his circuits. Also, the envelope of cash for Zack for his mothers_  
_medical bills? And they took Trini shopping for new clothes. Yeah,_  
_I think my parents will definitely buy us the tickets._

**_11:55_ **  
_Oh, wow. That was all your parents? Theyre so nice._  
_Remind me to get them a thank you card and have all_  
_of us sign it._

 **_11:55_ **  
_Well, I will bring it up with my parents and you do the_  
_same with yours. I think we should wait until we speak_  
_to Zordon tomorrow and see what the ‘finer details’_  
_are before buying any tickets._

 **_11:56_ **  
_Okay, sounds like a plan._

 **_11:57_ **  
_Cool. Also, hows Trini?_

 **_11:58_ **  
_Shes okay. Shes napping now. It was just the_  
_news about Rita being gone for good._

**_11:59_ **  
_Oh, yeah. I was a little shaken up too. Im glad shes_  
_okay now. Text me your parents response and I will_  
_see you at training tomorrow :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intentionally had few punctuation in the text messages. Mainly I just avoided apostrophes.


	3. Dude! You're a Superhero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Angel Grove, the rangers finalize their plans and begin packing. They always said they needed a vacation after defeating Rita.
> 
> (A week prior) In Waianae, Tommy finds the green power coin and discovers their new powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my most popular fic? With over 1000 hits and over 90 kudos?! WTF? Thank you all so much.
> 
> I swear I am not abandoning this fic, I just have horrible time maintenance and I have classes every day.
> 
> I'm sorry, but there isn't much Trimberly in this chapter. Its mostly just setting up when the Rangers meet Tommy in the next chapter (or the chapter after that, I haven't fully planned it out yet.)
> 
> Unbeta'd and barely edited, as usual.

Kim stood just outside of the doorway to the kitchen. She could hear the bubbling of the coffee pot, drawers being opened and closed, the toaster popping. It was five in the morning and her parents were getting ready for work.

They were hardly at home, what with their demanding jobs at the hospital, so she didn’t have many opportunities to talk to them. Kim had dragged herself out of bed at this ungodly hour, still in her pajamas, to ask for a favor.

She and Jason had decided to split the cost of their trip to Hawaii, each person paying for their own ticket while one payed for Billy’s ticket and the other paying for the rental car. They hadn’t discussed hotel expenses yet; they didn’t know how many days they would be staying.

Kim hated asking her parents for money, or favors, or anything. She knew they had the money, but she didn’t like the guilt that came along with stressing them out over making a quick decision.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Kim walked into the kitchen.

“Mom. Dad,” she announced her presence. Her mother looked up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table and her father turned around from the counter, toast and a butter knife in hand.

“Oh. Kimberly, dear, why are you up this early? It’s summer, shouldn’t you be sleeping in,” her mother asked, the confusion in her voice mirroring the confusion in both of her parent’s faces.

“Yeah. Um. I wanted to ask you both something.” Kim noticed she was wringing her hands and grabbed onto the hem of her shirt to stop the nervous habit.

“Come and sit,” her mother beckoned her over. Kim walked over and sat in the chair to the left of her mother. Her father joined them at the table after buttering his toast and pouring his cup of coffee.

Once her daughter and husband were seated, she spoke again, “what is it? Is something wrong?”

Kim let out a nervous chuckle. “No. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask… um. My friends and I wanted to go on a vacation and Billy, he really wants to go to Hawaii and well, how can we say no to him? Only, Jason and I don’t want his mother to have to pay for him, she’s already a little tight on money as it is. So Jason and I decided to split the cost to take Billy between the two of us. What I’m asking is, would you be willing to pay for my and Billy’s tickets?”

Kim’s father had paused with his coffee cup halfway to his mouth, slightly shocked at the sudden flow of words out of her mouth. Her mother was more awake and nodded in understanding when she was finished.

“I think that is very nice of you both, you’re wonderful friends. I would love to pay for his ticket. But what about your other friends? Aren’t they going with you?”

“Oh. Um, Zack won’t leave his mother’s side-”

“Such a sweet boy,” her mother commented quietly.

“- and Trini’s parents wouldn’t let her leave even if Jason and I split the cost for her as well.”

“I see. You have told me about how overprotective her mother is. Well, maybe we-” she looked over to her husband who looked back at her with confusion “-could talk to Trini’s parents-”

“No! I mean. That is a bad idea. Trust me. Her parents hardly let her out of the house on the weekends. I don’t think talking to them would convince them to let her go.”

“Well if you say so. We will remain out of it.” Kim’s father nodded in agreement and took another sip of his coffee. He looked at his watch then stood up, putting his hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“It’s about time for us to head to work.” Mrs. Hart looked up at him and smiled in response. He walked to the sink to rinse his mug.

Her mother patted Kim's hand and stood as well. She walked over to her purse on the counter and took out her wallet. She made her way back over to her daughter, still sitting at the kitchen table. Mrs. Hart leaned down and kissed Kim on the head while setting a credit card on the table.

“Use my credit card for the tickets. And _just_ the tickets. Don’t get any funny ideas,” she teased. “See you later, dear.”

“Bye mom. Dad.” Her father waved at her as they left the kitchen. She remained seated at the table until she heard the front door shut and lock.

She could go back to bed. It was only almost 5:30am. She would be able to get two more hours of sleep until she had to leave for training. But she wasn’t feeling very tired. _Well, hiking around the quarry it is._

 

* * *

 

“Hey, sorry I’m a little late, guys,” Zack apologized as he entered the room. At hearing him speak, the four other rangers turned to look at him, Billy and Kim smiling in greeting and Trini nodding.

“It's fine, Zack. You’re not that late. Zordon, what is it you wanted to speak to us about?” Jason asked.

“Have you discussed your plans for your journey?”

“Yes. I was thinking that two or three of us should stay behind in case of an attack or anything. You said yesterday that you didn’t sense any evil in whoever found the green power coin, so that leads me to believe that we don’t need all of us there to talk to them since they shouldn’t pose as a threat.” Jason spoke for his team, the others nodding along in understanding and agreement.

“You are smart to leave behind a few rangers to protect the crystal. But I do think it would be best if you all spoke to the one who found the green power coin. You need to establish trust with them and it would be best to meet them before asking them to come to Angel Grove.” Zordon paused when he saw confusion on the rangers’ faces. “You do not all need to leave together to arrive at your destination.”

“Okay. That’s a little cryptid. Care to explain your riddle?” Zack joked.

“Only a few of you need to acquire transportation to Oahu. Once there, you can set up a teleportation station to establish a connection to the ship. Then, you all can freely travel between Angel Grove and Oahu at any time.”

Four rangers stared up at Zordon in confusion. Billy clapped his hands excitedly.

“Woah, wait. A teleporter? When have we had a teleporter,” Zack was the first to recover from shock and speak.

“The ship has always been fitted with a teleportation system. A situation has never arisen in which we needed to use it,” Zordon said matter-of-factly.

“Okay. So, a few of us fly to Oahu and find a safe place to set up the teleporter and the others just teleport to us, then. Well, that makes it easy for all of us to return if needed.” Jason turned to his team to address them, “so what about Billy, Kim and I fly to Oahu and set up the teleporter? That way your parents think you’re staying here, Trini, and Zack, you can keep an eye on your mom the hours we will be gone.”

“Sounds good. My mom would blow a fuse if I asked to go to leave Angel Grove without adult supervision.” Zack nodded along as Trini spoke.

“Rangers, I ask that you leave soon. It would be better to find the new ranger as soon as possible to begin their training. There are always threats out there and I want them to be prepared.”

“Okay. I will check to see when the first flights are after training. Though it is summer,” Jason trailed off.

“Billy, after training I would like you to follow Alpha Five to the teleporter so you can learn how to set it up. Now, it is time for you to train.”

The five trained for two hours, an extra half hour longer than their usual practice time, making up for missing training the last few days. On their way out of the ship, they made plans to meet up for a bonfire night back at the quarry after some well-deserved downtime.

 

* * *

 

“Aye. There’s our fearless leader,” Zack teased when he saw Jason appear over the hill. Once the red ranger got close enough, Zack tossed him a beer, which he caught without hesitation. “Now we can get this party started!”

Trini hid her laugh behind her bottle. Kim walked over and sat next to her on the ground, leaning up against the log.

“Okay. So I think we should discuss our plans,” Jason started. Zack groaned. “I think it's best to just get this out of the way before we ‘start partying’. Do you really want to try and make plans after you get tipsy?”

“Fine. Fine. Go ahead.” Zack gestured with his hand for Jason to continue.

“Well. I looked at flights after training and the earliest one is in three days. Kim and I have already discussed the financial situation,” he looked over at Kim, who nodded in agreement. “We decided to split the costs of the trip between the two of us.

The three other rangers erupted in varying states of disagreement.

“There’s no arguing, guys. I don’t want you to have to pay for anything when our families can cover it.” Jason gave them a pointed look as he spoke.

“Fine. If you’re so adamant about it, at least let me get in contact with my family over there. We can crash at their place and we don’t have to pay for a hotel,” Zack offered.

“Wait, you have family in Oahu? I thought you didn’t have contact with them anymore?” Jason asked.

“Yeah. I don’t really see them much, obviously. They, uh, were also disowned by my grandparents.” He took a deep breath and the others waiting patiently for him to continue. “My mom supported my cousin and her transition, she payed for her hormones and gave her a loan for her first house even though she didn’t have much money for the two of us. My mom and I were the only ones invited to my cousin’s wedding, not like anybody else would show up. My family’s very homophobic and transphobic. My grandparents hated that my cousin is trans and that I’m… not straight, and they blame my mom for it all, too. So my cousin and her wife are the only real family we got, besides you guys, of course.” He cleared his throat and sat back, indicating he was done talking about he subject.

“Thank you for sharing that with us, Zack,” Jason stopped, not sure what to say next.

With a watery voice, Zack broke the silence with a joke, “you don’t gotta make it sound like an AA meeting, bro. Let’s talk about Hawaii! What are we gonna go do? I want to try surfing.” Zack put on a big smile as he spoke, and all could see he was trying not to cry.

“Can we go see some turtles? I read once that the largest leatherback was almost ten feet long,” Billy said, sitting on the edge of his seat, completely absorbed in the new topic of conversation.

Zack’s grin shifted into something real as he and Billy talked back and forth about all the things they could do and go see in Hawaii. Jason added to the conversation sometimes, but mostly just stared adoringly at Billy when he spoke about something he liked.

Across the fire, the two girls were having their own conversation, just not as loudly.

“Hey, you okay with being alone until we get the teleporter running?” Kim asked quietly.

“Yeah. And I won’t be alone, I could always go pester Zack,” Trini joked, but Kim could hear an underlying current of anxiety in her voice.

“You know what I mean. I won’t be able to text you or anything when I’m on the plane. What if your parents do something and you need to get out of the house and Zacks busy taking care of his mom and I’m not there to help you feel better,” Kim rambled on.

“Kim, I will be fine. It's just for a few hours, I can handle that. If anything I can just go do some ‘death metal yoga’ to blow off some steam until that teleporter works.” Zack had once teased Trini about her music choice for her Tai Chi she did at the quarry and the name stuck.

“You sound more freaked than I am. Why? Do you worry about me or something?” Trini was teasing her, and Kim felt her cheeks heat up and her heart thump faster in her chest.

 _Of course I worry, I fucking love you._ Kim laughed and hoped it didn’t sound as nervous as she felt. She chose to make a joke for fear of spilling her heart if she didn’t, “nah. I’m a stone cold bitch.”

Trini hummed and said, sarcastically, “yeah sure. Stone cold bitch. You totally don’t worry cause you love me and we’re best friends. Sure.”

Trini was smirking and staring at her, but Kim was still stuck on the other girl’s words. _Best friends, right. That’s it. Just best friends._ Kim’s smile faltered ever so slightly, just enough for anybody but Trini to not pick up on.

Trini’s smile shrank and he eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what Kim was thinking about, but before she could say anything, Zack yelled at them.

“Hey! What are you two whispering about? Is it some secret love message I should know about as your matchmaker?”

The two girls broke eye contact, looking away. Kim blushed furiously and ducked her head so nobody could see. Trini picked up a rock that was on the ground beside her and chucked it at Zack’s head. He ducked out of the way and laughed loudly.

The moment between the girls was broken and Kim hoped Trini would forget all about it.

The five laughed and joked around for hours. One by one they all passed out drunk, except for Billy who didn’t like to drink and just tucked in each ranger into their sleeping bags once they were out. 

 

* * *

 

One week earlier

“I am going to ride so many more waves than you,” Koa called back to his sibling as he ran down the beach to the water.

Tommy chuckled and followed leisurely. “You wish, dude!”

The two teenagers spent the next two hours waiting, joking around, catching waves, telling stories, and splashing water at each other.

“It's about time to head in. Sunsets soon,” Tommy said as they swam up next to their brother.

“No fair. You got the last wave.”

Tommy just shrugged and turned their board around to face the beach.

Almost halfway to shore, Tommy saw something shining from under the water. There was something stuck in the reef not five feet below the surface of the water. It was green and sparkling and very hard to miss.

“Hey! I think I see something in the reef. I’m gonna go check it out. Be back up in like a minute. Don’t you think of going anywhere while I’m down there.” Tommy pulled their leg out of the water to take the leash off their ankle and then slid off the board and into the water.

They swam down toward the strange object. The green light was coming from a crack between a rock and some coral. Tommy held on to the rock with one hand to anchor themselves and peered into the crack. There didn’t seem to be anything in there besides the object. They reached in their hand and pulled out a smooth piece of green glass about the size of their palm.

Tommy stayed underwater a few moments, looking at the thing in their hand. Did the light just pulsate? Glass didn’t emit light, only refract it.

Tommy’s lungs started to ache. They had been down there just over two minutes, but they were not worried. Tommy’s longest held breath underwater was almost to five minutes, something they regularly joked about with their friends.

Tommy put the object in the velcro pocket of their swim trunks and pushed off the rock with their feet. They mostly let themself float upward, not exerting much effort.

When they broke the surface, they saw that Koa was still there. He looked at them expectantly. Tommy pulled themself back up onto their board, then pulled out the glass from their pocket. They held it up to the fading sunlight.

“Looks like a giant piece of sea glass,” Koa said, mostly uninterested. He turned himself toward the beach and began paddling.

Tommy stared at the green glass. Something about it seemed important, like it wasn’t _just_ a piece of sea glass. They shrugged to themself and slipped it back in their pocket. They started paddling after their brother and soon came to be beside him.

They looked over at Koa mischievously then yelled, “race you!”

“Oh you’re on!” They frantically paddled to try and gain some distance. They played dirty, splashing at each other and pulling at each other’s boards or legs. Their laughter could be heard from the beach.

 

* * *

 

The blaring sound of their alarm clock woke Tommy up. Mumbling expletives at the inanimate object into their pillow, they blindly smacked at the source of the sound. The first swing missed, their hand hitting nothing but air. The second swing hit home, their hand landing right on the clock and crushing it to pieces.

Tommy froze, leaving their hand in the small pile of broken plastic on their dresser. A second later, they slowly pushed themself up onto their elbow, turning to face the clock. They picked up their hand and small fragments of black plastic fell off their skin where it had stuck. Tommy didn’t feel any pain and there was no blood. Not even a scratch on their hand to indicate they had slammed it into hard plastic. _Weird._

Tommy got out of bed and moved over to their door to pick up their trash bin. They brushed the broken clock off their desk and into the trash. The surface of the dresser shone strangely in the sunlight. Tommy looked closer. Where the clock had been was now a slight indent in the shape of a rectangle and exactly the size of the clock. Apparently, they had hit it with so much force that it had caused permanent damage to the hard wood of their dresser. _Real fucking weird._

Intending on forgetting all about the clock mishap, Tommy changed into clean clothes and walked out of their room. The house was silent, peaceful. They made their way into the kitchen and took out some eggs from the fridge. They went to grab a frying pan from a drawer, but it was stuck under another stack of pans. Tommy tugged on the pan, but instead of it coming free from the pile, the handle broke clean off. They stumbled backwards at the sudden lack of resistance.

Shocked at what had just happened, Tommy stood in the center of the kitchen staring at the handle in their hand.

“What the fuck did you do, dude?” Tommy turned at the sound. In the doorway of the kitchen stood Koa, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

“I don't know. It just happened.”

Koa grunted disbelievingly in response. He walked up to the drawer and pulled out a bigger pan from the top of the pile. He began cracking eggs into the pan and tossing the shells into the sink across the kitchen.

Tommy spoke as they bent down to pull out, gently, the rest of the pan, “you’re going to miss one of those and then you’ll have to pick up shattered eggshell from all over the floor.”

Koa stuck his tongue out at them and continued making eggs.

Tommy inspected the pan and where the handle had broken off. _My day is already fucked up and I haven’t been awake an hour._

“You know what’s weird…. I smashed my alarm clock this morning.”

Koa turned around and gave Tommy a face that said _Really? You’re making this up._ “No you didn't.”

“No seriously.” Tommy set the pan and handle on the counter and beckoned their brother to follow them. Koa looked at them, then at the eggs in the pan. He turned off the heat and followed their sibling down the hall and to their room.

Tommy picked up their trash can and showed its contents to their brother. He stared wide-eyed at the pieces of plastic and wires that barely resembled a clock.

“How?”

“I DON'T KNOW.” Tommy set the trash bin down and fell back onto their bed. “First I smash my alarm clock, then I break a fucking frying pan. Am I just bad luck or something?”

Koa plopped down next to their sibling on the bed. “Or something-” he paused “-I have an idea.”

Koa scrambled off the bed and quickly made his way across the three feet to the bedroom door.

“Oh god, that's never good,” Tommy grumbled as they sat up

“Shut up and just come outside.” He then turned and walked away without looking back to see if they followed.

When Tommy stepped outside and onto the porch, they saw Koa walking away from the palm trees at the border of their backyard carrying a coconut in his hands. He came to a halt a few feet away from the porch and tossed the coconut a few times, smirking at their sibling.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. Koa took that as a response.

“Watch.” He held the coconut with both hands, one on either side and pushed his palms together as hard as he could. Tommy could see veins popping up on his forehead and his biceps bulging with the effort. He gave up after a few seconds.

Koa tossed the coconut over to Tommy saying, “you try.”

Tommy raised their eyebrow at him again, but did as he said. The coconut burst under the pressure of Tommy’s hands. Coconut water dripped onto their feet along with the fragments of the coconut shell.

“No way. I hardly put any effort in. You chose a weak one, right?” Tommy wiped their hands on their shorts.

“No, dude. Did you see me? I couldn’t do a damn thing to it. You fucking obliterated it.”

Koa looked at the remnants of the coconut at Tommy’s feet and smirked. “I have another idea. Wait here.”

_Oh great, another one of his brilliant ideas._

Koa excitedly jogged over to the small shed on their property. Tommy swore they could hear the door creak as their brother opened it. Strange. Tommy and Koa had just replaced those hinges, along with the new door, the past summer. The last hinges had lasted a few years before they started to squeak loud enough to be heard from the porch. They’d have to check it out later, for Koa came rushing out of the shed with something in his hands.

Once Koa came close enough to their sibling, they tossed the object over to them.

“Try that. Let’s see how much damage you can do to a metal pipe.”

Tommy looked down at the pipe in their hands. On a normal day, they wouldn’t dare try to break a steel pipe. But this wasn’t a normal day.

They grabbed the two ends and pushed their fists together with as much strength as they could muster. Turns out, it didn’t take much effort for them to bend the pole in half. It was so _easy_.

“No. Fucking. Way. You’ve got super strength. Motherfucking super strength. My sibling is a superhero. Oh this is _so_ cool.” Koa almost started jumping with joy.

Tommy tossed the pipe back to Koa, trying to throw it as lightly as possible. He caught it and immediately started turning it around in his hands, fascinated with it.

Scrunching up their eyebrows in thought, Tommy stared at their own hands. _This is insane. Superpowers? That shit only happens in movies and comic books. Did I really just fold a fucking metal pipe in half with my bare hands?_

“Hey Madame Mysterious. Are you a palm reader or something? Your life line telling you something?”

Tommy’s face burned with embarrassment. They really had been searching for an answer in their hands, as stupid as the idea was. They shoved their hands into their shorts pockets as if hiding them would make Koa forget about it.

Their fingers hit something in their pocket. They grabbed it and pulled it out.

“What the fuck?” It was the green glass they had found the day before.

“What is it?” Koa had already abandoned inspecting the bent pipe and made his way toward Tommy on the porch.

“I thought I put this in my scavenging chest when we got home last night. What’s it doing in my pocket? I wasn’t wearing these yesterday.”

“Maybe you picked it up and put it there this morning? And forgot about it?”

Tommy looked over at him skeptically.

“Okay so maybe not? OH. What if… What if it can teleport?”

“Teleport? Really?”

“What? You have super strength and a strange object you found _right before_ your powers started _can’t_ do weird shit?”

“Touché… This has to be a dream, right? This can't be real? I'm going to wake up in a few moments and the coin will be in my chest and I won't have superpowers.”

“This is definitely not a dream. I'm not creative enough to imagine this up. Plus why wouldn't I make _myself_ have superpowers if it was a dream?..... Do you want me to pinch you?” As he asked his last question, Koa reached over to Tommy with his index finger and thumb out, as if he were going to pinch them on the arm.

Tommy smacked his hand away. “Fuck off. So maybe this isn't a dream. What do we do now?”

Koa scoffed and condescendingly said, “try out your powers obviously.”

Tommy frowned and rolled their eyes. “We are going to get in so much trouble.”

“Don't we always?” Koa smirked and shrug, his hands up and his palms facing outward.

“Promise me one thing,” Tommy’s tone turned serious. The smirk fell on Koa’s face and he paid rapt attention to his sibling’s next words. “Dont tell dad.”

Koa nodded, but Tommy wasn’t convinced. He held up three fingers and put on an overly serious face. “Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a boy scout.”

“So?” Koa lowered his hand. His next words were said jokingly, but Tommy heard underlying hurt in them, “you don't trust me?”

“Usually? No?” Tommy teased and Koa’s lips tugged into a small smile. “But with this…. You can’t say a word. You know what the government would do if they found out some kid has super powers? They'd experiment on me and try and make super soldiers and take over the world.”

Koa tried not to laugh and ended up making a choking sound. “Okay, Mulder, no need to be paranoid. I won't tell. I promise, on mom’s life.”

Tommy’s heart ached at those words.

“I believe you.” They gave Koa a sad smile, then broke into a devilish grin. “Now let's go get into some trouble.”


	4. Falling Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize about how long it took me to update. Life and all. I will try to update more over summer, I only have two classes to worry about.
> 
> I don't know why I have such an attachment to flashbacks.... so be prepared for one in this chapter. And be prepared for more hurt/comfort. The girls are always in so much pain. I'm awful.
> 
> Unbeta'd and barely edited, as usual.

Trini was sitting at the edge of the train car, her feet dangling off the edge. Zack was beside her, laying down with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Their previous conversation about how Zack’s mom was doing had come to a close and they now just sat there in silence. Trini didn’t like it. She could hear herself think.

Billy, Jason, and Kim had left for the airport over two hours ago. Kim and Trini texted incessantly until it was time to board the plane. That was half an hour ago. Trini didn’t like that Kim was so far away and was getting farther and farther away by the minute. She tapped her fingers against the metal beneath her, the train car reverberating the noise ever so slightly. She picked up her phone for the fifth time in the past two minutes. Her conversation with Kim greeted her as she unlocked her phone.

 

**♡♡♡Kim♡♡♡**

**_8:00am_ **  
_Just picked up the boys. Text_  
_you when we get to the airport_

 **_8:47am_ **  
_Found our gate. Now we just_  
_gotta wait to board…_

 **_8:48am_ **  
_The longer I sit here the more_  
_anxious I get_

 **_8:48am_ **  
_Youll be fine. You have your headphones,_  
_a good book, you downloaded those_  
_netflix shows. Plus, im sure the boys will_  
_be happy to keep you distracted_

 **_8:49am_ **  
_Yeah, youre right. I just wish you were_  
_here. You could keep me company…._

 **_8:50am_ **  
_Yeah, me too_

 **_8:51am_ **  
_Im going to try to read some before we_  
_board, hopefully that will calm me down_

 **_8:52am_ **  
_*thumbs up emoji*_

 **_9:30am_ **  
_We just got seated. God, im so nervous_

 **_9:31am_ **  
_You got this. Remember deep breaths♡_

 **_9:31am_ **  
_♡♡♡_

 

Trini re-read those messages over and over, always lingering on the last text. She put her phone down and kept tapping her fingers.

“Stop fidgeting. I’m sure they’re fine.” Trini looked down at Zack who didn’t look like he had just said anything, still with his eyes closed and his hands under his head.

“Yeah, I know they’re going to be fine. It's just that Kim hates flying and I don’t like not being there to distract her from her anxiety.”

Zack lifts his eyebrows in acknowledgement. “I’m sure Billy’s got an extra stim toy to give her if she really needs it. He’s always got a few on hand.”

“Yeah.” Trini looked out at the scenery, trying to find calm in the light breeze and occasional birds flying by.

Zack sat up and looked out in the general direction as Trini.

“Hey. They’re going to have a safe flight. Kim and Billy are going to make it through just fine. Plus, they’re power rangers.”

Trini looked over at Zack. “Thanks. But what does them being power rangers have anything to do with flying?”

“I don’t know. They’d probably survive a crash.”

“Gee, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear. Thanks so much for that.” She shoved him lightly and they laughed.

“Now. I do remember you telling me you’d show me some thai chi moves?”

“Yeah, yeah. Only if we get to listen to my music, though.”

Zack dramatically shuddered at the thought of having to listen to death metal. Trini gave him a light-hearted glare in reply.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, crazy girl.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had become a habit for Trini to slip out her window at night, run the fifteen minutes to Kim’s house, and slip through her window. Kim always left it unlocked for her after the first two times Trini had to hang outside her window holding onto just the windowsill until Kim had opened up the window for her.

The habit started when Trini would wake up from nightmares or when she couldn’t sleep for fear of getting another nightmare. Trini didn’t realize the real reason for her sneaking into Kim’s room at night had changed until one night in early February.

Trini scaled the side of the house easily. She silently stepped into the room and saw that Kim was sitting up in bed, facing the window. Something was wrong.

“Kim?” Trini asked softly and took a cautious step forward. Kim lifted her head and Trini could see the tear stains on her face. The moonlight reflected off her damp cheeks and her eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful and absolutely sad.

“Oh, princess.” Trini rushed over to the bed and sat behind her, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Kim leaned back into Trini and grabbed onto her arms. Trini was afraid Kim was about to remove her arms from around her, but she just pulled on them like it could make Trini hold her tighter, more securely.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Trini felt Kim’s body shake as she asked the question. She could tell Kim was trying her hardest not to cry. She pressed a gentle kiss into Kim’s shoulder and then rested her chin there. “Talk to me, Kim.”

Kim took a shuddery breath and began to explain. “I had a nightmare. I wasn’t…” She paused and collected herself. “Did you know my parents haven’t been home longer than seven hours at a time? Or that sometimes they fly out to who knows where to perform some time sensitive surgery and barely remember to leave a note to let me know they won’t be home for a few days?”

“No, honey, I didn’t know that. That’s awful, I’m sorry.” Kim was crying now and Trini wished there was something else she could do besides hold her and listen.

“Every time they leave I’m afraid they won’t come back. I’m afraid that someday their stupid plane will crash and I will never see them again. I mean, I hardly see them as it is, would there be much of a difference?” Trini didn’t know what to say in response so she pressed another kiss into Kim’s shoulder. Kim wasn’t waiting for Trini to say anything, she was just composing herself again to continue. She opened up the floodgates that had been locked up for years and now everything was flowing out.

“I hate planes. I hate flying. It always just reminds me that I could lose my parents so easily. That the few hours I get to see them on their “evenings off” could be gone in an instant. I hate my Zord. I hate flying. Why did I have to get stuck with the only fucking flying Zord out of all of them. At least I have control over that. Most of the time I’m able to push away those awful thoughts and just enjoy the feeling of being in the air. It feels so freeing, but at the same time it’s… it's fucking awful.”

“I’m so sorry, baby. That sounds awful, I couldn’t even imagine.” Trini’s heart was breaking for the other girl. All these nights she’s been crawling into Kim’s bed for comfort and she didn’t even think to ask if Kim was going through anything. She was pulled out of her self-deprecating train of thought when Kim pulled her arms away. She eyes refocused on Kim, who was now turning to face Trini. She watched a tear spill from the pink ranger’s eye and she reached out to brush it away. Her hand lingered on her cheek and she was about to pull away, try not to make it as awkward as she felt, when Kim reached up and layed her hand over Trini’s. Her gaze was so intense it almost burned, but Trini couldn’t look away.

“I used to get nightmares… about my parents. About planes and them dying. And then I started getting nightmares about myself. Sometimes it was about planes, sometimes I was falling. I just kept falling. It just hurt so much and I couldn’t stop it. But tonight…” she stopped. She broke eye contact. She took Trini’s hand off her cheek, intertwined their fingers, and looked down at their hands.

Trini felt the air shift. It was painful to hear Kim explain her fears before, but now it was almost unbearable. She just wanted to take all of her pain away. Kim spoke again, keeping her eyes fixed on their hands, “tonight was different. My parents weren’t on a plane and I wasn’t falling. You were. I don’t remember how or why, just that I couldn’t…” she choked as another bout of crying threatened to escape. “I couldn’t save you. I wasn’t fast enough. I couldn’t… couldn’t do anything. What’s the point of having a flying fucking Zord if I can’t save you from falling.”

Kim looked back up. She was crying again. Trini didn’t realize she was crying as well, until Kim mirrored Trini’s actions from before, wiping away her tears.

“God, Kim.” This time Trini had to stop a sob from escaping. “I’m here. I’m okay. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise.”

Trini held Kim’s hand against her cheek. She took a deep breath. She felt the words itching at her throat. She had to say it. She couldn't say it. Now was the perfect time. It was never the perfect time. _I love you._ “I’m not going anywhere.”

Kim tilted her head forward and rested her forehead against Trini’s, her hand still on the shorter girl’s cheek and Trini’s on her hand. They closed their eyes and just breathed each other in.

“Don’t leave.” Kim loved Trini.

“Never.” Trini loved Kim.

They slept peacefully that night, wrapped up in each other’s arms. No nightmares haunted either girl. Trini realized the real reason she kept sneaking into Kim’s room every night. They couldn’t sleep without each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

People were bustling about, putting their bags into overhead compartments and squeezing past each other to get to their seats. It was loud. People excused themselves as they were constantly in someone else’s personal space. A few children were crying. People were having their own conversations.

Kim stared at the back of the chair in front of her. She was trying not to break the armrests she was holding onto for dear life. The plane wasn’t even ready to take off and she was already beyond stressed out. Pieces of her nightmares flashed through her mind. _You’re parents are at work, safe. Trini’s with Zack, safe. You’re with Jason and Billy. You’re safe. You’re going to be fine. The plane won’t crash. You’ll make it through this._ She kept repeating those thoughts over and over in her head.

She was brought out of her head by a tapping on her arm. She looked over to see the concerned looks of Billy next to her and Jason in the aisle seat, on the other side of him. (Their seating arrangements were predetermined by Billy. He didn’t like sitting in the aisle seat because he didn’t want anyone accidentally touching him as they walked by and he didn’t want to sit in the window seat because it was too far away from the aisle, if he needed to get out quickly.)

“You okay Kim?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Billy” He didn’t believe her. “I just don’t like airplanes.”

“Me neither. Here, you can have my tangle to use during the flight.” He pulled one of his stim toys out of his bag and placed it in Kim’s hand.

“Oh, thank you, Billy. But what about you?” In response, he pulled out his Rubix cube and gestured to her with it as if to say _I got this._

The flight wasn’t horrible. Jason tried to keep them both entertained and distracted. There were on flight movies they could watch. They all brought books to read. Kim found that Billy’s tangle helped keep her hands busy and her mind distracted pretty well. She didn’t even break it when they flew through a patch of turbulence. She was extremely relieved when they landed, though.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jason drove the rental car while Billy navagated. Kim sat in the back, staring out the window at the beautiful, passing scenery. They were driving to the Waianae Kai Forest Reserve to find a cave Zordon had said was the ideal location to set up the teleporter. The entrance to the cave, the closest one to the area the green power coin had been found, could be found up one of the cliff faces in the mountain range.

They stepped out of the car once they had arrived and grabbed their bags from the trunk. Each had their own supply of water and snacks in their bags. Jason had evenly split what they needed into three bags. He carried half the teleporter parts, Billy carried the other half, and Kim carried the first aid kit and the tools. Billy, ever the planner, brought rock climbing hooks and belts, which Jason had insisted he payed for.

They hiked on the path for four miles, their ranger powers making the trip easy and quick. Billy pulled out his map on which he had circled the general location of the cave. He quickly located identifying landmarks to triangulate the location of the cliff they needed to climb. He pointed at the cliff face he believed, with 96 percent certainty, had the cave entrance and they began to make their way through the foliage, off the beaten path.

Jason began climbing first, jabbing hooks into the rock face when there were no natural hand holds. They made their way up to a ledge about a third of the way to the top of the cliff. There was enough room for the three of them to stand and they began searching the cliff face for the cave entrance. It wasn’t going to be large cave entrance or very clearly visible. The searched for half an hour before Kim spotted something that looked like and indent in the side of the cliff. They climbed their way over and sure enough, there was a hole in the cliff. The hole was wide enough for Jason to fit through without having to turn to his side. There wasn’t much space in front of the hole for them to stand on, so Billy and Kim hung onto the cliff face and waited for Jason to give a signal for them to follow.

When Jason stepped inside, it was very dark and damp. He pulled out a small lantern from his bag and turned it on. His heart gave a start when he saw he was a few inches from falling a good fifteen feet down to the bottom of the cave. There was about four feet of space just inside the hole before the drop off. The rest of the cave was not very large, only about seven feet wide at the widest point and ten feet long, but there was a few feet of room above his head, making the cave almost twenty feet tall. He called for the others and waited for Billy to enter and pull out his lantern to drop down to the floor of the cave. Billy dropped down to join him once Kim had entered the cave and pulled out her lantern as well.

“Not bad,” she said.

“I was hoping for a little more space, but this is okay, I guess.” Billy didn’t really like small spaces, but at least the high ceiling helped make the cave more comforting to be in. “If we ever need more room, I could…”

“No, Billy. Thank you. But I don’t think we need you to blow anything up in here. Maybe we can get some pickaxes in here at a later date, if we need space. But, no explosives.” Jason didn’t want to repeat the incident at the quarry.

“Alright. Let's get this teleporter up and running.” Billy and Jason took off their bags and began to pull out all the pieces of the teleporter. Billy arranged them so like pieces were with each other and the different lengths of screws were sorted. Kim took out all the tools from her bag and placed them were Billy instructed her.

Once everything was all laid out in its proper place, Billy and Jason began piecing the teleporter together. Alpha had trained Billy to put it together in only a few days. He studied the schematics at home and even did practice builds in the ship the day before they left to make sure he was going to put it together correctly. Billy had dragged Jason in to those practice build sessions because he realized he needed more than two hands to put it all together. Any more people helping, and it would just get too crowded. Kim pulled out her phone to update the two other rangers of their progress and give an estimated time for when the teleporter should be up and running. There was no signal. They were in a cave in the middle if a forest reserve, of course there would be no signal.

“Hey, guys. I gotta update Trini and Zack. I'm going to step outside to see if I can get a signal. If I can’t, I might have to go back to the car, there was signal out there. I will come back inside to let you know if I have to go all the way back.”

“Okay,” Billy was too focused on the teleporter to put together much of a response.

“Stay safe,” was Jason’s reply.

Kim put her phone back into her bag, so it didn’t fall out of her pocket as she climbed. She's broken enough phones already. She climbed up to the entrance, putting a few hooks in the wall for the boys to have an easier time climbing out when they were done.

There wasn’t much room outside of the cave entrance. Enough for her feet, but she didn’t feel comfortable pulling out her phone from her bag where she was. She looked around her. There was a small ledge above her to her left that looked like she could comfortably sit on. She grabbed onto the hook to the right of the entrance with her left hand and grabbed another hook from her belt. She jabbed the hook into the cliff face almost an entire arms reach away to her right and up a little. She continued this process, so she had a nice line of hooks she could use to pull herself up to the ledge.

The ledge was wide enough for maybe two people at most and stuck out far enough for her to sit with her legs dangling off the end and have room behind her back for her backpack. She kept one strap of her bag on her shoulder and swung it around to rifle through it. She found her phone and unlocked it to see, surprisingly, that she had service out here. She hit call on Trini’s contact.

“Hey, Kim. What’s up?” Kim smiled. She heard the underlying concern in Trini’s voice even though the other girl tried to hide it. She could just picture Trini putting on her fake impassive face trying to hide how much she cared about how Kim was feeling. Kim knew she still wasn’t comfortable being forward about asking her how she was or even explicitly showing how much she cared. But it was there, she could hear how much Trini cared in her voice.

“We just found the cave. It's quite a ways up the cliff.” Kim played along with Trini’s fake calm.

“Oh. Are you okay, with how high up it is?” _Are you afraid you’ll fall_ is what she meant. Just like that, Trini revealed how much she cared.

“I’m fine, Trin. Thank you, though. I’m… pretty okay with climbing. It's not as terrifying as the plane or flying my Zord.”

Trini hummed. “How was that? The flight I mean.”

“Billy let me borrow his tangle. It helped a lot, actually. The flight wasn’t too bad. I almost kissed the ground when we landed, though, I was so relieved to be on solid ground again.”

Trini laughed a little at that. They both went silent for a few moments. Neither were great at talking about their feelings during daytime. At night, in the comfort of the darkness, it was easier to open up to one another. Kim decided to change the subject before the silence continued any longer.

“The boys are putting the teleporter together now. They should be done in an hour or so.”

“Alright. Well, Zack and I will head over to the ship in like forty five minutes, then. I don’t think he’s packed yet.”

“Oh, and you’re packed? When’d you do that?” Kim teased. Trini hadn’t packed the days leading up to when Kim, Jason, and Billy were to fly out. The night before the three left, Trini had come over Kim’s house and they curled up with each other and slept. Kim had woken up way before Trini, she had to pick up the boys early so they could get to the airport. She had kissed Trini’s forehead before she grabbed her luggage and left the girl sleeping in her bed. For all she knew, Trini was packing as they talked on the phone. They spent almost every waking (and sleeping) moment together and Kim hadn’t seen her pack one item.

“Oh, I’ve always had a bag packed and ready to go. Just incase…” Trini had begun her explanation with humor in her voice, but cut herself off when she realized what she was going to say. There was a pause.

“Incase you needed to run away?” Kim understood. Trini’s mom wasn’t the most accepting person ever and had overreacted many times before. But it didn’t make it hurt any less. Trini was really ready and willing to run away at a moments notice? After everything they’d been through together?

“Yeah.” She spoke quietly. Then, she brought the humor back into her voice to try and ease the tension, “but now it just comes in handy if we need to go to any distant places to apparently find a new ranger.” Another pause. “Actually, I forgot it was there until I found out we needed to go to Hawaii. I packed it right after we moved to Angel Grove and I haven’t needed it since, well, since I ran into you losers and became a Power Ranger.”

“Well, I’m glad you don’t need it any longer.” _I don’t think I could handle it if you ever left._

It was as if Trini could read her mind, for the next thing she said was “don’t worry, princess. I’m never leaving you.”

Kim smiled and she felt her heart swell. There Trini goes again, saying things that make Kim feel things. Words that make Kim question whether Trini’s feelings for her are solely platonic. They probably aren’t. She’s probably just overthinking things, as always.

“I should probably go see if Zack has packed. Talk to you later, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” She hung up and let out a big sigh. She needed to reel in her emotions before she said or did something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure the legal age to rent a car is 21, at least it is in California and Maui. So just ignore that fact because the Rangers aren't even over 18, yet.
> 
> Next chapter: the five get to finally explore Ohau and they meet Tommy!
> 
> Please leave a comment if I made a mistake anywhere or if you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want more or if I made an error somewhere.


End file.
